Cold As You
by xdreamingnotliving
Summary: Nick Lucas was just a normal senior living in a small town in California. He had school, and girls to worry about - not to mention his daughter. Follow him as he makes his way falling in love and causing a mess. NileyxNelena
1. Chapter 1

**Cold As You.**

**Chapter One.**

She was the typical head cheerleader. Stunning, overly happy and completely oblivious to the world around her. I watched her laugh with her friend, as they found a table and sat down. They talked for a while, her eyes gleamed with happiness and her friends matched. Finally, they hugged and her friend left.

She walked towards the front of the café, where I was standing, and smiled at me. "Hey, Nick right?" She asked smiling. I was almost frozen, I mean there she was – high almighty queen of high school. I nodded trying not to stumble over my words.

"Er, yeah." I stuttered, fighting the urge to abuse myself right there.

She giggled lightly, "Can you fix me up a hot chocolate please?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Yeah, anything." I answered, whispering the last part of course.

Her name was Miley Stewart, she moved her freshman year and everyone just loved her. She was particularly special, but her personality and her smile could make your heart leap out of your chest. She was tall and slim but curvy, her chest – I was looking, I'm a guy – weren't all that big and often hid behind her cheerleading sports bra. She had the mind of a ten year old, and the body that made a thousand teenage boys happy.

She smiled as I handed her a hot chocolate and she handed me cash, "Thanks." She beamed turning and sitting on a stool near the wall… and surprisingly, the mirror. She was there for three, maybe four hours just drinking and texting. She would often giggle or blush. Sometimes, when _I _wasn't looking at her and actually focusing on what I got paid for, I would catch her staring at me but then she would look away and blush.

Soon enough, the sun was disappearing and my shift was over. I took off my apron, hanging it up, and looked up to find her gone. Sighing, my feet padded on the ground as I made my way home.

Nick Lucas, by the way. Don't worry; I'm not one of those annoying as teenagers who don't fit in anywhere and decide they'll put their troubles on you – Pfftt, no. I guess I'm just, a by passer.

After making my way through the familiar route, I smiled as I saw my house. My pace quickened, opening the front door. I smiled walking in.

"Daddy!" A little girl screamed flinging herself at me. I chuckled picking her up.

"Graceyyy!" I said dragging her name out like she did mine. She giggled, only then did I notice the chocolate stains on her shirt and around her mouth.

"Err, Ma?" I called out walking into the kitchen.

My mum laughed lightly, blushing a little, "She was good and deserved at treat, I thought I got rid of the evidence… obviously not well enough." My mum huffed, I chuckled.

"Nice, Ma." I muttered putting Grace back on her feet.

"Oh honey, how was work today?" She asked pulling me into a hug as Grace wandered out of the room slowly.

"It was good, you know. Work is work. The school year isn't half way through, so I'm good." I muttered opening the fridge.

"I guess so, little Grace Misses you so much on the weekends and she hardly sees you on weekdays you know?"

"Ma, I know. But I've got to finish school, don't worry after school ends she's all mine." I said smiling.

"After school ends _you _are off to college, who would've thought? My boy – a college man. With that stupid hair of yours…" Mum muttered as I gasped trying to hide my smile.

"I got my hair from you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm thankful little Grace didn't get that from you." Ma hissed kicking me out of the kitchen. I huffed softly, walking towards the living room. Where I found Grace watching TV.

"Ugh, this show sucks." I said putting her in my lap.

"_Noooo_, it's the best show ever!" Grace said, her eyes widening.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Gracey." I said kissing her forehead. "Is that a boy – as in a _real life human boy?_ Nu uh, this show is _way _too old for you." I teased picking up the remote for effect.

"Daddy!" Grace called out grabbing the remote, recovering from her fit of giggles.

"Sorry, bub." I said handing her the remote and zoning out. Okay, the story was kind of complicated, and hurtful to tell but here it goes. When I was thirteen, I had this girlfriend, Leanne. She was perfect. Nice, funny, quiet but not a pushover. I really liked her, and she really liked sex. So after only three months of dating, we did it.

It was stupid, but she was popular and all her friends had done it. Looking back, I was an idiot and gave into peer pressure. She wasn't the leader of the clan, or even close, just one of _them._ And I was _lucky _enough to date her. She fell pregnant, and dropped out of school to be home schooled. No one knew why, but everyone just assumed it was because of her dad's terminal cancer. So did I.

So I just assumed, we were over. At the beginning of freshman year, just when I was getting over her, she came to visit me with a baby. She gave her to me, and left. I was so confused, I went to her house – nothing. Her friends – still nothing. Not even her best friend, Chelsea would spill. So I was stuck, single parent of a one year old at fifteen.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Grace whined in my ear. I sighed, picking her up.

"Let's get you showered up first." I said walking up the first steps. Halfway up the stairs, I noticed her eyes had already drifted closed, chuckling I changed her clothes and tucked her in. showers would have to wait

Morning came too quickly – as it often did with me. I raced to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and made my hair and face… presentable. I slipped into a quick outfit, a white wife beater with a blue plaid shirt over it, sleeves rolled up. After finding a clean pair of black jeans, I slipped into them, putting my blue vans on my feet and checking my watch, I was good on time.

I walked to Graces room, the old guestroom had been completely converted to match the five year old girls liking. I smiled kissing her forehead and walking downstairs. No one was up but me and Ma. This was expected because no civilised person was up at seven. I walked out of the house quietly, after slipping my Adidas bag over my shoulder.

The walk to school was quick, the walk everywhere was quick! This town was small, the smallest town in California. And the nicest, but that's a biased opinion. I smiled as I saw my best friend walk towards me.

"Hey Nick!" She squealed hugging me tightly. I laughed hugging her back before pulling away.

"Hey Sel, nice weekend?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Went to dads place, his a psycho." She shrugged it off. "How was work?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Little more packed then usual, nothing I couldn't handle." I muttered.

"I did however do something exciting. I finished sending off my college applications forms, I know it's early but I put in my predicted final results and I should get a letter back in the next couple months." Selena beamed.

"That's really great, Sel." I said smiling at her. Selena and I had been best friends since she moved here, sophomore year. She was genuinely pretty, and nice. She had a split personality really, the way she was with me and the way she was with the rest of the world. I laughed as I saw her walk towards her homeroom, mumbling to herself.

I walked into my homeroom class, taking a seat in the second row. I turned when I heard someone clear their throat, Chelsea was seated next to me. Her short blonde hair was perfect and her outfit looked perfect, she was a perfectionist. Just like Leanne.

"Nice weekend?" She asked, her face not moving. We weren't exactly friends, we just didn't click. But she often asked about my life and my happiness. Part of me thought that she told Leanne, kept her updated on me and Grace. I didn't love Leanne anymore, I don't think I ever did. But I'm glad I had Grace, she gets me through. I muttered a vague reply, turning to face the door.

She walked in. She was in her cheerleading outfit, there was a game today. Her Sea View High sports bra looked so good on her, okay I sound like a pervert… okay, I _am_ a pervert. Her short skirt showed off her long tan and toned legs. Her hair was up in a long, tight ponytail. She had changed her nose piercing to a blue one to match. And all five of her ear piercings were present. I smiled as I saw the word 'love' tatted on her ear, she walked to a seat; which just happened to be right in front of mine.

The bell rung and the teacher walked in. We ended up listening to the teacher drone on and on most of the lesson until the bell rung. People let out quiet sounds of joy rushing out. Miley stood up, her books getting flung all over the room by the crowd. She laughed lightly, picking up her books. I handed her the last one that had been flung across the room.

"Thanks, Nick right?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure you said that the other day." I said, wait, when did I become the smooth one here? She blushed lightly, smiling.

"Right – sorry, I tend to say stupid things when I'm nervous – not that you make me nervous… you're cute, and I talk a lot. Too much for my own good, ha, sorry? Can we start over?" She asked talking really quickly, she blushed like mad. I chuckled lightly.

"Chill, it's okay." I said as we stood in the hallway.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" She asked. I looked at her, stunned. She took my silence as a no, her face fell, "As a thank you? For the hot chocolate and the book." She whispered hopefully.

"I'd love that." I said smiling. And then, her beautiful smile returned.

"Oh my gosh, Yay! I'll see you around?" She asked. I nodded. Okay, what the heck just happened? I smiled to myself, walking into my history lesson. Selena smiled at me,

"How was homeroom?" She asked doodling in her notebook.

"Surprisingly, good." I said sitting down next to her and grabbing my books.

"I love Black History month, it's always fun." She beamed. I agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I muttered.

"You working tonight?" She asked putting her head in her palm, facing me.

"Not tonight, why?" I asked staring at her.

"Cause I want to go to the game." She said giggling lightly.

"Sure you do, can Grace tag along?" I asked.

"Of course, I haven't seen her in a good month." Selena said just as the bell rung and the teacher walked in…

I smiled at Grace as I held her tiny hand and walked towards the school field. The field looked great, the grass had been cut and the white paint looked fresh. The footballers were all huddled up, having their 'motivational' speech. Miley was over there, with her cheerleaders, laughing and joking with her best friend, Demi. It was a good place to be.

"Daddy, what are football game like?" Grace asked looking up at me.

I picked her up, "Lots and lots of fun." I said kissing her forehead. Selena ran up to us, "Hey Gracey, how are you studmuffin?" She asked taking her off me.

Grace giggled putting her hands on Selena's face, "Excited." She squealed.

"Good, cause we're going to have _so _much fun." Selena said leading her towards the hotdog stand. I laughed, figures. Not even a hi.

"Hey Nick!" Miley screeched running up to me. She was in her cheerleading outfit still, except now she was holding blue and gold pompoms – the rest of the team had blue and white pompoms – and cheerleading make up on her face.

I smiled at her, "You look… happy." I teased.

"Well, I am a cheerleader." She said giggling, bouncing on her feet. "You excited for the game?" She asked.

"Of course, everyone is. Are you?" I asked.

"I have to be, I cheer for the team." She said smiling.

"Yeah…"

"After the game! You want to grab a bite?" She asked biting her lip. I looked around.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend and my… baby sister. So maybe some other time?" I asked slowly and carefully.

"Oh my gosh, yes err… I'll talk to you soon. Got to go cheer." She said quickly kissing my cheek and running off. Selena came back with Grace holding her hand, looking at the cheerleaders in awe.

"What the heck was _Miley Stewart_ doing with you?" Selena asked.

"Talking, making plans…" I muttered.

"With her, the cheerleader? With the pompoms and the make up and the giggles and the frills and stuff?" Selena asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's nice, and it's just to grab a bite. Nothing personal." I defended.

After an hour of this torture, I smiled at Grace who was smiling. "Have fun, Gracey?" I asked.

"So much fun! Can we come back?" She asked hopefully.

"Course, next time Gracey we'll get your face painted." Selena answered for me, picking her up and putting her on her hip. Her and Selena suddenly went into conversation.

"Good game, huh?" I heard Miley's voice from behind me.

"Yeah, we won!" I beamed laughing lightly.

"Of course we did. Did you have fun?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I replied.

"Err, Nick, I think Grace is a little tired." Selena said handing me Grace.

Miley looked between us, her blue eyes wide with innocence, "I should get back to the team, dinners on Demi apparently." Miley muttered. "Oh, I'm Miley." She said smiling at Selena, it wasn't as big as her usual one, but it was just as breathtaking.

"Selena." They shook hands.

"And I'm Grace! But people call me Gracey." Grace screamed interrupting them.

"You're really pretty, aren't ya?" She cooed.

"You looked so cool dancing!" Grace gushed at Miley.

"Thank you, you like dancing?" Miley asked bending a little, to have eye contact with Grace.

"All the time, my dad says I'm going to be a really good dancer." Grace said causing me to stiffen.

"I bet, now I got to go, but I'll see you around. Kay, G?" Miley asked winking at Grace.

"Kay."

Miley waved at me, "Bye Nick, nice meeting you Sel." She beamed skipping off.

"Well, isn't _she _a big ray of sunshine?" Selena hissed.

I laughed, "There is nothing wrong with being nice." I defended.

"Er, she called me Sel, I don't even know her." Selena said as we walked off the field and made our way to my house. As we got in, I put Grace to bed, turning to Selena.

"You spending the night?" I asked her. She nodded walking into my room, she grabbed some clothes, walking to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed into comfy pyjama bottoms and a white wife beater. She returned, plopping onto my bed and turning on cartoons.

"Game was good, huh?" I asked half way through the show.

"Eh."

"Are you kidding? We won!" I laughed. Selena kept staring at the TV. "Say the game was awesome." I said edging closer to her. She leant back, already giggling.

"No." She giggled.

"Come here." I whispered tickling her.

"Stop it! Nick stop it!" She squealed.

"Say it."

"Fine, that game was awesome." She said as I pulled my hands away.

"Actually, it was _the _game was awesome – but I'll let you off cause you're my best friend." I teased.

"You nerd." She coughed.

"Ha, I'm sitting here watching _your _favourite show which is Brandy and Mr Whiskers – a show my daughter watches." I laughed as she blushed.

"You like her, huh?" She whispered as we lay in the darkness.

"Who?" I asked.

"Miss head cheerleader."

"Miley? Oh, I hardly know her." I whispered.

"You know her well enough to know she's pretty, popular and not the smartest person." Selena said turning to face me.

"She's relaxed, and I'm not. I feed off her energy, like a source of life." I said, lost for words.

"Boo, you're getting all poetic on me. It's sad when one of your own turns sappy." Selena giggled turning on her back. "She doesn't get you like I do." Selena whispered.

"Well, she doesn't have to. Cause you'll always be my best friend, girls like her – come and go." I reminded her.

"How long before she messes that up?" Selena asked bitterly.

"Hey, she wont change a thing. Not when I'm still sane. Now go to sleep, tomorrow's terrible Tuesday and I have AP Science. So, hush." I said putting my head into my pillow. I heard Selena's quiet snores, before my phone buzzed.

'_are you asleep? xD'_ the text read. I laughed quietly, who was this?

'_depends who it is…' _I replied smiling lightly.

'_if I was a rapist I'd know you were awake cause you're texting me back – but I'm not, don't worry. It's Miley silly! :D' _I read it and instantly smiled, this girl… she was something.

'_how did you get my number?' _I asked. Almost five seconds later I got a reply.

'_that hobo on Brooklyn lane, he knows a guy… haha, kidding. I got it off Chelsea.' _I laughed lightly, it was like two in the morning. What the heck was I doing up, talking to her?

'_go to sleep, Miley'_

'_but I want to stay up with you :)' _she replied almost instantly.

'_goodnight, cheerleader' _I replied smiling.

'_goodnight, cute guy from homeroom.' _ She replied. I scrolled down seeing the text wasn't finished, _'PS don't reply, I'm trying to sleep and get over the fact that I've told you you're cute twice today… night Nick. ;)'_

Okay, so maybe I was falling for her a little harder than I should… just maybe.

…

**Three thousand words. Now, that is what I call a first chapter. This **_**is **_**a NileyxNelena story so there is going to be some Nelena in there, you'll have to toughen up. But Niley is the kind of more of the couple while Nelena is the friendship that's moving slowly. I hope you guys like this. Worked on it the whole day… so review?**

**I'll aim for six reviews but I kind of want eight. So… six? If I get them, I promise I'll update as soon as it hits that number. Literally. Haha, see you soon? Enjoy your summer, stay safe.**

**Jasmine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Two.**

That week passed by quickly, I talked with Miley more and spent a lot of time with Selena and Grace. It was Friday, I was sitting in my last lesson, tapping my pencil anxiously. My older brother Joe was coming back from Julliard to visit for the weekend, Ma had been major excited about it and Grace – the only time she met Joe she was two and that a long time ago.

The bell finally rung, I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of the classroom quickly, and sped down the hall. Selena stood at her locker, she waved at me.

"Hey, Nick. Joe's back today, right?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah." I replied quickly.

"That's cool, tell him I said hi." She called out as I ran out the school. Only to be stopped, for the second time… this time, by Demi. Her name was Demetria Torres. She'd lived here all her life, like me. We'd always gone to the same school, been in the same year, and had a couple classes together. She was a cheerleader, used to be bright and smiley… until freshman year. She dated Joe for like two months, and after he dumped her she had a mental breakdown.

Then Miley came along a couple months later, and they became best friends. They were total opposites, Miley was loud and smiley and contagious while Demi was smart, wise and oddly quiet. She glared at me.

"You've been spending time with Miley right?" She asked eyeing me. I was kind of in a hurry, could she not tell by my foot tapping and highly annoying bladder?

"Yeah, I guess." I chocked out.

"Well, I also noticed you've been hanging around with that dark haired girl, around yay big?" She said putting her hand out. I nodded, Selena. "Miley may believe that everyone's good and nice but _I _don't. I notice how you look at her, the same way you've been looking at your friend. Don't hurt her, she's not strong enough to take it." Demi hissed.

"Yeah, I won't." I replied feebly.

"Funny, your brother said the same thing." Demi muttered brushing passed me, and walking to Miley a big smile on her face, like nothing ever happened.

"You were talking to Nick? Was he looking at me? Were you talking about me? Tell me _everything!_" Miley squealed as soon as Demi reached her. I laughed under my breath, running home. I entered the house, and instantly the smell of chocolate chip cookies hit me. I smiled, "Ma, I'm home!" I called out.

"Nicholas, in here." Her voice came from the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove, Grace was sitting on the counter talking to… Joe!

"Joe!" I screamed tackling him. He laughed hugging me.

"Dude, I missed you." He muttered pulling away.

"You grew a beard." I noted, eyeing his face. Not much had changed, his hazel brown eyes were still there, in their place. His lips were still huge! His nose, well I heard he broke it, but it still looked vaguely similar. His hair was short now, no longer long and straightened.#

He smirked at me, "Yeah, chicks dig the old goat." He muttered rubbing his chin.

"Chicks don't dig, Uncle Joey. Chicks quack." Grace said smiling at Joe.

"You'll find that ducks quack, Gracey." Joe said picking her up and placing her in his lap. Grace giggled.

"Quack!" She called out. "Quack – quack!" She repeated pinching Joe's nose.

I smiled at the two, turning and putting my coat and bag up on a peg. I smiled and took a cookie, leaning on the counter. "So Joe, how was Julliard?" I asked smiling.

"It's so much fun, it's like being in a musical. You get used to the headaches and pain killers become your best friend." Joe said laughing lightly. "Are you still planning on going to Harvard?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, "That's the plan, but hey, you never know." I muttered.

"You'll totally get in." Joe said biting his lip, "No sweat." He added.

I smiled, I got up from the table and walked to my room. I'd left it a mess, I noted as I picked up my towel from the floor and placed it in the dirty hamper, I smiled as I made my bed and put all my clothes away in the draws.

'_ignore Demi, she's not usually that mean. :P'_ Nick smiled reading the text from Miley. His smile never fading as he texted her back.

'_I'm pretty sure she is… kidding. ;) what you doing?'_

'_thinking about you.. x'_

'_You're not making this easy.'_

'_making what easy? O.o'_

'_staying just friends with you. :('_

'_then… don't? :D'_

'_Go do something constructive, Mi.'_

'_no ones ever called me that before…'_

'_well, I am.'_

'_that's cool! :D'_

'_like I said, constructive?'_

'_kay, bye Nick.'_

'_Bye Mi.'_

'_Bye Nick.'_

'_stop texting.'_

'_no you.'_

'_not replying now.'_

'_just did! :P_

'_Miley!'_

'_Nick!'_

'_bye'_

'_don't forget about me. :P'_

'_what? Why would you even say that?'_

'_to get you to reply, duh! :)'_

'_seriously, I'm turning my phone off… ;)'_

'_fine, meanie.'_

'_shhh, go do homework.'_

'_I have no homework.'_

'_lucky.'_

'_ikr?' … 'Nick?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Bye.'_

'_:)'_

I smiled putting my phone away, I couldn't stop smiling with her. I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"Who was that?" Joe asked walking in and sitting on my bed. I looked at my older brother like he'd said something completely ridiculous. But Joe just smiled and gave me a knowing look. "Who's the girl?"

"Just… a girl." I mumbled, trying to avoid the teasing I would get later for liking Miley. Or for thing _I _had a chance with a girl as pretty, bubbly, amazing and loved as _her._

"Yeah, everyone's just a girl until we have another little Grace running around." Joe teased. I chuckled.

"Dude, it's no one." I muttered looking around the room, trying to hide the small smile on my lips.

"You haven't smiled that much in years… let me meet her." Joe suggested. "I want to see who makes you this happy… its Selena aint it?" Joe asked excitedly.

"No! No way! Why would you even say that?" I asked…. Selena? That's a joke, she does not like me. She does not even think of me as a person. Let alone a good looking one.

"Cause she's in love with you, duh."

"Pfftt, no she's not."

"So, it's not Selena?" Joe asked to be sure.

"No, she's just a girl. No one special." I tried to convince him.

"Does she have a name?" Joe asked smirking, he saw straight through me.

"Miley. Her name's Miley." I admitted blushing. Joe chuckled.

"Miley? The over the top, all round smiley Miley?" Joe asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured.

"When was I going to hear about this Miley, Nicholas?" Mum asked from the doorway. I opened my mouth, but closed it again after no sound came out, opening it, then closing it again. "Invite her to dinner tonight, and close your mouth, you might catch flies." Ma said smirking as she walked downstairs.

"You just got poned, by your own mother… in your face disgrace!" Joe teased patting my back and walking out. I chuckled under my breath, taking my phone out.

'_Remember how you said you wanted to go to dinner?' _I typed to Miley, smiling hopefully.

'_don't mess with me, Nicholas!' _was the reply I got. Smiling, I texted back.

'_well, it's not going to be as romantic as you thought… my Mum wants to meet you.' _I texted holding my breath.

'_for dinner? With your family? You're kidding.'_

'_no… I'm not. Half my family is out of town, so it's just me, my older brother, mum and Grace.' _I typed.

'_can we at least go for a hot chocolate first? I wanna hang.' _Miley replied and instantly I smiled.

'_meet you at the café?' _I asked.

'_be there in ten. xD' _she replied.

Miley walked into the café with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, her face had little make up on it. I could hardly notice it, her eyes looked brighter because her blue shorts matched them. Her outfit was perfect. A white tank top, blue high waisted shorts and a grey cardigan. I hugged her, she smiled at me pulling away.

"Thanks for coming, you really didn't have to." I said to her as we sat down. She giggled, smiling brightly.

"I wanted to. I really wanted to see Grace again anyway." She said smiling. She was saying that cause she actually liked Grace, not because Grace was my daughter and she was my potential girlfriend. She thought Grace was my sister.

"She wants to see you too. My brother can be a bit of a… idiot." I informed her smiling.

"Oh, I hang out with bleach blonde cheerleading bimbos everyday. I can handle your brother." Miley teased winking at me. I chuckled lightly.

"You really are something." I muttered.

"That's what my dad says!" Miley said laughing with me.

"I will eventually get to take you on a date, right?" I asked smiling. Miley blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hopefully." She whispered.

"Come on, Ma's probably done by now." I said taking her hand and leading her out. We started walking hand in hand, it didn't feel awkward. But it felt new. Her hands were small and delicate, she intertwined our fingers. I smiled at her.

"Actually, I think we should stop at the park for a couple minutes." I suggested.

She smiled at me, "Sure, I love the park." She whispered smiling. She ran towards the swing sitting on it, she started swinging herself, I stood behind her, pushing her swing a couple times before hopping onto my own one next to hers. She looked at me. "Something's on your mind…" She whispered.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"You don't have to talk to me, you know?" Miley said smiling at me. "You could just listen… we don't have to say anything." She suggested tilting her head back and looking at the sunset. She smiled brightly

"I want to talk… it's about Grace. She's not my sister." I said struggling.

"Oh, then who is she?" Miley asked.

"A couple years ago, five years ago, I had this girlfriend. She was popular and I was not. I really liked her, she was perfect in my eyes. One night, it was rushed, I don't know what was happening. But – we had sex. She left town, returned a year later with Grace, gave her to me then disappeared again… I just thought you should know." I explained.

Miley was silent for a moment, just processing things. She turned at smiled at me, "Push me on the swings and I'll tell you what I think." She said. I chuckled under my breath, getting up and pushing her gently.

"I think you're amazing Nick. You don't let things like popularity and looks define who you are. I really respect you for that. Grace, she's a perfect little girl. You should be proud. It doesn't change a thing… you're still the overly adorable guy from homeroom. Except now, you're the overly adorable guy from homeroom who I really like and also respect." Miley said jumping off.

"Look at that tree, let's climb it!" She squealed taking my hand before I could reply. She sprinted towards the huge tree, she started climbing first. I couldn't help but enjoy the view of her butt. I climbed up after her, sitting on the lowest branch – which was _very _high for a low branch – our feet dangling. She turned to face me.

"My Kendal and Robby, they split up before I was born. So I never really knew Robby… Kendal had already found a replacement before I was born. So, Ken took the place as my father. He was perfect, he loved me and my mum. He was the perfect dad to me. Then he got sick, I was only twelve when he had six months to live. He was my father, my everything. And he died. Kendal shipped me out here, at the beginning of freshman year, to live with Robby, so she could grief properly. Apparently, the doctors thought it was a good idea. But she ran off, and she never returned. So I live with Robby now, here. So far away from home in London, that's always been pretty scary for me." Miley said tearing up. She sobbed leaning into my body.

"Oh, Miles. That sounds horrible, I'm sorry." I whispered kissing her head.

"It's okay, Robby isn't horrible. We have a lot in common actually." She whispered wiping her tears.

"So Kendal and Robby, their your parents, right?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yeah, everyone always asks that. I call them their names cause it's more comfortable." Miley explained as we climbed onto the ground. "Can we play on the monkey bars?" She asked, her blue eyes gleaming with the same innocence Grace's did.

"Go for it." I said smirking.

"Why won't you come with me?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm a grown man, I am not playing on the monkey bars." I defended.

She giggled, slapping my chest lightly, "I'm not that much younger than you. Be a real man and play with me." She said walking away, shaking her hips. I licked my lips, running after her.

"You win." I whispered as I reached her, out of breath.

"I always do." She replied.

Miley looked at me, "What if they don't like me? I can't handle this. Maybe I should go home, Robby's alone anyway." Miley said nervously. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. Be yourself. And smile, you're smile is beautiful." I winked at her, opening the door.

"Daddy!" Grace ran up to me, hugging me. I smiled picking her up.

"Hello to you too, Grace." I said kissing her nose. She jumped out of my arms running to Miley.

"Miley! I missed you." She said smiling as Miley bent down to reach her level.

"Me too, G. Unfortunately though, I'm not dressed in my cheerleading outfit." Miley said causing Grace to giggle.

"You don't have to be, but when I grow up. I want one just like yours." Grace gushed.

"That can be arranged." Miley said winking at her.

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Joey! I'm going to be a cheerleader!" Grace screamed running into the living room.

"Wasn't too hard was it?" I teased.

"Says the guy who was scared of the monkey bars." Miley said smiling brightly.

"You must be Miley. I'm Denise, Nick's Ma." Ma introduced herself from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Denise." Miley said hugging my ma before she could get a word out.

"She's nice I like her… What took you two so long?" Ma asked hand on her hip.

"Miley just _had _to go on the monkey bars before we left the park." I teased.

"It's a crucial part of the park experience!" Miley whined.

"I know, I totally get you." Joe said walking into the room.

"Good to see someone does." Miley said smiling at Joe. "Hey Joe." She waved.

"You two know each other?" Nick asked.

"Well, I bumped into him a few times, yes." Miley said smiling.

"Miley, why do you smile all the time?" Grace asked.

Miley giggled, "I don't know. I don't find a reason to frown so I don't." She said tickling Grace and making her squeal.

"Dinners ready." Ma called out.

After a eventful dinner, trust me having Miley and Joe in the same room is trouble. I walked Miley home. She didn't let go of my hand as I reached her huge house. It was bigger than most houses in this town.

"I don't want to go." Miley said pouting at me.

"We have school tomorrow and it's getting late." I reminded her.

"Fuck school." Miley mumbled leaning into my chest

"Ha, I wish. Get inside, miss Miley." I said as she leaned her forehead on mine.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Please?" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

But I kissed her anyway.

**ELEVEN REVIEWS? ELEVEN REVIEWS! I WAS SO HAPPY. This story got amazing feedback. So I started tap tap tapping at my keyboard. Mostly Niley in there, yes I love Niley, so yeah, I enjoyed that. Next one, we meet Robby and get to know a little bit about that. A bit more Demi and Joe and a teensy weensy bit of Selena. Ha! Im getting rid of ya, hoe. Lol, no kidding.**

**This is not a Niley story. This is not a Nelena story. This is a NileyxNelena story. Which means, it will change depending on the feedback. So have a vote, tell me what you want.**

**Put Selena Loves Pickles in your review if you read the A/N.**

**Goodnight. Jasmine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Three.**

She pulled away, smiling up at me. Her blue eyes looked even more shiny and her smile even more bright. She giggled lightly under her breath.

"I had fun, Nicholas." She muttered looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Me too. Maybe… we can hang out again?" I asked hopefully. She hugged me tightly, it was nice feeling, warm and fuzzy. I smiled taking in her scent, her hair smelt like kiwi, and her perfume smelt so good. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, can we hang out?" She asked looking up at me. I sighed.

"I work on Saturday's, for most of the day." I said rubbing her arm. It was true, I worked almost full time. All I ever had to think about was college and money for that but never girls. The only girl I've ever thought about at work was Grace.

"That sucks." Miley muttered.

I shrugged, "Yeah…" I said leaning down. She got up on her toes, leaning in, I licked my lips ready to kiss her again.

Then, the door swung open. Miley laughed under her breath. "Figures. You couldn't give me the goodbye kiss?" She asked smiling up at the tall man who answered the door… Robby.

"I let you have the first one, don't see you thanking me." The man teased. "I'm Robby, I'm guessing you're Nick?" He asked putting his hand out. I shook it, taking the opportunity to study him. He was tall, probably over six foot and very skinny… and lean. His ginger hair looked naturally spiked and on a high stand. His eyes were covered in glasses that really made his green eyes stand out. His smile looked laid back and comfortable.

"Okay Robby, I love you but get back inside." Miley said blushing as she tried to push the grown man back inside.

"Are you going to kiss the boy?" Robby asked making me smile at Miley's blush.

"Yes. Now _go!_" Miley said laughing. "His… really a twat. I'm sorry." Miley said giggling.

"He was nice." I said. "And before I forget." I whispered leaning down. Our lips met again, her mouth tasted of the strawberry bubble gum she was chewing all the way here. And her lemon lipgloss tasted so good with it, almost intoxicating. I deepened the kiss putting my hands on her hips and pulling her closer, she pulled away breathing hard.

"See you soon?" She asked biting her lip.

"Right, yes… night." I said hugging her tightly.

"Night Nicholas." She said kicking the door lightly. "_Now _you open the door Robby." She said as Robby opened it awkwardly and waved at me as I walked away laughing lightly. She really was something.

"Did you have fun tonight Nick?" Ma asked smiling at me. I nodded smiling.

"Most fun I've had in ages." I admitted.

"I could tell… Miley is a good girl, nice. She could be good for you and Grace, she'll be nice to have around more." Ma said causing me to smiling.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'm exhausted." I said hugging Ma.

"Goodnight, Nick." Ma said as I walked upstairs and changed.

'_my date was fantastic, thanks for asking.' _Selena texted me. I smirked as I replied.

'_what date?'_

'_the date I was talking about aaaalll through social studies!' _Gosh, I could almost hear her voice. Ha, no.

'_right...' _I texted just to annoy her, I vaguely remember her talking about some cute guy, but not enough to care.

'_oh, I'll tell you again. Drew Tyler asked me out. Yes, THE Drew Tyler.' _She replied.

'_Drew who…?'_

Just then my phone rang, Love Story, Selena's ringtone.

"Nick! Drew Tyler asked me out! You don't understand how huge this is! His like the king of the school… If Zac dies then Cole and Dylan leave then Frank passes away… and Greg dies so, I'm like a shoo in for popularity now." Selena screeched happily. I flinched.

"Selena, only you would know something like that. I'm happy for you, I guess?" I said smiling.

"I'm mega happy too!" Selena squealed.

I woke up the next morning to Grace jumping up and down on my stomach, I groaned, grabbing her hips and picking her up. Putting her down beside me, I sighed rolling over. "What did I tell you about waking me up like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Grammy told me to get you up for work, she didn't say _how…_" Grace said giggling. I laughed under my breath.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I said sitting up.

"Good." Grace smiled her adorable smile. She had a missing tooth right in the front, I smiled remembering how me and Selena spent hours arguing about how to take her tooth out without hurting her when she just pulled it herself. I quickly got changed, turning to her.

"Are you going to have fun with Joe and Ma today?" I asked putting her in my lap. She shook her head slowly.

"Can I stay with Miley today?" She asked putting her small hand on my nose. I scrunched my nose up a little.

"Err, I can call her and ask her to babysit… are you sure you don't want to stay with Uncle Joey?" I asked. Grace nodded smiling, she grabbed my phone. Forcing it into my hand.

"Call Miley!" She demanded. "Please?" She added a second later.

I smiled as Miley answered the phone, "Hey Nicholas, weren't you working today?" She asked giggling.

"Yeah… but Grace kind of wanted to hang out with you while I was…" My voice trailed off as she butted in.

"I'd love to babysit her, when are you two coming over?" Miley asked.

"Err, twenty minutes?" I asked putting on my shoes and grabbing Grace's 'to go' bag.

"Okay, see you then." Miley said.

"Yeah, see ya." I said hanging up. After I packed Grace's stuff and got her dressed, I made my way downstairs holding her hand. She hugged Ma tightly.

"Bye Grammy." She said pulling away.

"She's going to stay at Miley's for a bit, I'll pick her up on my way back from work." I explained.

"Err, okay. Remember to tell Miley that…" Ma said worriedly.

"Yes, yes. She's illergic to anything with nuts and she'll have a nap around one or something." I said kissing Ma's head. "Bye." I said running out.

I got to Miley's house, Grace smiled at me. "Miley lives on the beach?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, she does." I said knocking on the door. Miley opened it, she was wearing a yellow and white summer dress with gold sandals. She hugged me.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling.

"Thanks for doing this last minute, Mi." I said kissing her cheek.

"No problem, you ready Gracey?" She asked picking Grace up.

Grace smiled at her, "Yeah, are we going to the beach?" She asked hopefully.

"We can totally go to the beach, and build a sandcastle and paddle and we can even watch movies." Miley beamed. Grace smiled at me. "Are you going to be late? You should head off." Miley said.

"Yeah, I should. Bye Grace." I said kissing her forehead.

"Bye Daddy." She replied waving at me.

"Bye Mi." I said kissing her lips quickly.

"Bye Nicholas." She waved turning inside with a talkative Grace.

I walked into the café, working at the only café in town with reasonable prices meant that this place was always busy. I sighed, rushing to the back and putting on my apron. I smiled as I saw Andy sitting in the kitchen.

Andy was an old man, around seventy. He owned the Café since he was eighteen, a long time then, huh? He loved the café more than he loved anything in the world. He said he bought it with the love of his life, Stephanie and she passed away around ten years ago. He never got remarried or dated again. He never spoke about having a family or any type of relatives. It was always him and Stephanie, and now just him.

"You're late." He said in his croaky voice as I entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, had to take Grace to a friend." I said.

"How is she?" Andy asked. He loved Grace, he was the only person outside my family, Selena and Miley who knew about her. They got along fairly well considering the fact he was a child at heart.

"She's great." I said smiling.

The bell rung, signalling a costumer had entered the café. I sighed, walking to the front. I saw Demi enter. She sat down at a table, a couple minutes later a tall dark man walked in. He sat opposite her, taking of his sunglasses. I then recognised him.

His name was Greg Henderson, he was the 'bad boy' of the town. His father was a wealthy lawyer which gave him the freedom to do practically anything. He ran around town with his gang causing trouble all the time. Why the heck was Demi hanging out with him? He placed his hand on top of hers, she looked uncomfortable. But she sighed ad carried on talking to him. I watched as they talked and then Demi looked up, spotting me. Greg turned his eyes, glaring at me before getting up. He nodded at Demi, grabbing his sunglasses and walking out.

"What was that all about?" I asked Demi walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever it was, is none of your business." Demi hissed.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but when Greg hurts you or you end up getting in trouble for him… it will be everyone's business." I reminded her.

"Greg and I have nothing to do with you. Nothing. So mind your own business." Demi said getting up.

"Do you even see what's going on? Greg is nothing but trouble." I explained.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I can't see how this concerns you." Demi hissed turning to me. "Leave me alone. Or you'll regret it… I'll make sure of it." Demi hissed walking out.

Demi and Greg had been on my mind all day, how could someone as smart and wise as Demi do something so stupid like date a guy like Greg? Greg had a history of hurting girls. He gave his last girlfriend an STD by making her sleep with his mates and she moved away. Demi was so much smarter than to do something this dumb. I sighed, as I walked to Miley's house.

"Hey Nick." Miley said opening the door and letting my in.

"Hey Mi." I said kissing her shoulder. "Where's Grace?" I asked looking around.

"She fell asleep around an hour ago. Poor girl was exhausted." Miley said leading me to the living room and laying me down on the couch before laying on top of me. She sighed into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Demi. We haven't talked properly in ages, she's been distant from me, and the team. No one knows what's up with her. Then, on Wednesday, she had the nerve to miss cheerleading practise!" Miley said rolling her eyes. "What do you thinks up?" She asked looking up at me.

I gulped, I could tell her there and then that Demi was seeing Greg. But then she'd get upset. I sighed. "I really don't know. I hope she's okay." I muttered.

"Me too." Miley whispered. "She's my best friend, and if she cant talk to me, who can she talk to? Nick… could you maybe, talk to her, for me?" Miley asked nervously. I nodded slowly.

"Of course." I answered.

"Thank you. I really just want to get this sorted." Miley muttered yawning.

"Are you tired?" I asked looking down at her.

"Not really, you're just comfortable." She giggled.

"Huh, am I your life size teddy bear?" I joked.

"Yeah, kind of. But you're too cute." Miley said kissing my nose. I chuckled.

"Cuter then a teddy bear?" I asked.

"Almost… Almost." She said whispered kissing me. I sighed into in, pulling her closer. Our legs were intertwined as we lay on her couch, my tongue was now fighting with hers as her hands slid up my shirt. Her hands were soft and warm, as she ran her fingers up and down my built stomach. I pulled away putting my forehead on hers. "Okay, maybe you are cuter than a teddy bear." Miley whispered breathing heavily.

"I should probably get Grace home and in bed." I whispered.

"Don't go." Miley replied kissing me again. "Robby isn't coming back tonight and I'll be home alone." Miley pouted.

"Aw, but I told Ma we'd be back." I muttered.

"Please? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't terrified. Demi usually stays with me, but I doubt that's happening." Miley whispered putting her head in my chest. I sighed hugging her.

"Sure, I'll stay the night." I said texting Joe to tell Ma that Grace and I weren't coming home tonight.

I ended up cuddling Miley all night, but I couldn't sleep because of the whole Demi and Greg thing. I woke up the next morning to the smell of a breakfast fry up, I heard Grace and Miley giggling in the kitchen. I got up, walking to the kitchen, I saw Miley walking around cooking in booty shorts and a tank top while Grace was already dressed in her pink summer dress and white flat shoes. Miley had put a perfect braid in her hair.

"Good morning Daddy!" Grace squealed as she saw me.

"You're up." Miley said kissing me. I smirked.

"Do you cook every morning or is this just for me?" I asked winking. Miley giggled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually." I said taking a plate.

**So, this was a boring ass irrelevant chapter because if you're following me on twitter like TheMsBrandy1 is –wink wink- you'd know I didn't have my laptop all week and that school starts Monday and that im stressed as fuck. But you'd also know that this was a filler chapter and that it's really important that you guys read it and understood it cause it's part of the plot. So, that's my rant over.**

**Review please? 10 reviews? I think we can get there. After 10 reviews I'll update, so until then… bye guys!**

**See you after school sometime, cause Im busy as hell when the term starts, so let me rant for a bit… school is just anothering thing that makes me too busy to update, feel free to fly over here and burn down my school, haha… just kidding? (NOOOO, DOO IT.)**

**I'm done wasting your time. Follow me on twitter, yes I'm back to xfuckyesnickj… so do that! Love you guys. Put 'ranting diva' in your review if you read this, need to see who really loves me! ;)**

**Bye. Jasmine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Four.**

"Red or blue?"

"What, sorry, I fell asleep after the fourth outfit!" Selena whined as I tried to get dressed. I'm sorry, if I thought a female opinion was valid to my first date with Miley. Technically, it was our first date; together at least. Our first, first one was dinner… with the family. Our second one, wasn't official. And we'd hardly hung out just the two of us, there was always someone around. But tonight, we were each other's. And that was big.

Selena rolled her eyes as her blackberry beeped again, and she checked it. Giggling, and blushing before replying. "Drew said I looked cute today, I knew he'd like my red top." Selena said flicking her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Sel, back to earth? Red or blue?" I hissed throwing putting both of the shirts in front of my shirtless form and sighing when seeing none were better then the other.

"I don't see why you're trying so hard… the chicks smitten over you." Selena muttered rolling her eyes, sitting up on my bed. I put both of the shirts back into my wardrobe. "Avoid red, it's trying too hard. What's her favourite colour?" Selena asked.

"Orange. She loves orange." I replied.

"That is so weird. No one, other than Keke in my English class has ever like the colour orange." Selena muttered to herself. "White shirt, orange jumper, white trousers – no ankles and orange vans." Selena said. "And since you have my take on the outfit, it's perfect." She said winking at me.

"You're a goddess, Sel." I said grabbing all the clothes and beginning to throw them on.

"Yes, yes. Can I go now?" Selena asked rolling her eyes and picking up her coat, throwing it on she got up. "Where did I throw my shoes?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know. Check downstairs?" I muttered.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school." Selena said. "Bye Nick!" She called out. "Good luck." She muttered.

"Thanks." I muttered. I finally got dressed, slipping my wallet into my back pocket and my phone into my front. I ran my hands through my hair, spraying it lightly with hairspray to make it shine. Wiping my face, I sighed checking my reflection, good enough. Walking outside, I made my way to Miley's house. Knocking on her door.

"Nick, you're early." She said smiling at me. She was dressed in green skinny jeans, a tight tank top underneath a loose white shirt. She had her hair up and her bangs in her face, she blushed as I realised I was staring at her.

"Sorry, I was a little… excited." I explained.

"It's cool, do you want to leave?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to take you to some of my favourite places tonight." I said putting my arm around her as we walked off.

"Really? Where is it?" she asked looking up at me. I chuckled.

"If I told you, there'd be no fun in my behalf, would there?" I asked.

"Err, I thought just being with me should be fun." Miley said giggling. I laughed hugging her.

"Yes, that is a win-win situation." I muttered kissing her forehead. She gasped as we reached a small restaurant on the beach.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"My uncle Valentino has a small restaurant, he doesn't usually open in the nights but I put in a special request." I whispered as I held the door open for her. She gasped as she saw the candle lit room, in the centre was a single table. Wow, uncle Valentino does not disappoint. I smiled walking her over to the table and pulling out her chair. She sat down silently thanking me. I sat opposite her.

"You really are amazing, you know." She said smiling at me.

"No, I'm not. But the fact you said that, makes you amazing." I said smirking at her.

"Suck up. Seriously Nick, you didn't have to do this!" She said looking around.

"I wanted to. I mean, after that breakfast you made me last week, I owed you." I chuckled.

"That was nothing but a basic fry up. This… is possibly the best date I've ever been on." Miley said blushing.

"You are possibly, one hundred percent the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I said taking her hand. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Starved." She replied.

"Tino!" I called out. Suddenly, two waiters came out holding two different plates.

They placed the plates down in front of us. One waiters scurried back into the kitchen, while the other stood beside the table and smiled at us. He spoke up, "Bonne soirée, le chef vous transmet ses salutations. Monsieur, votre repas. Miss, le vôtre." He said in a perfect French accent, before walking away.

"Nick, I'm failing French. I have no idea what he just said." Miley said looking at me giggling.

"If I get this right, he said 'Good evening, the chef sends his best wishes or regards' – one of the two – and then he gave us our meals." I explained to her.

"You're good at French?" She asked me smiling as she twirled her fork around her spaghetti.

"Well, I took it for the past three years, I guess so."

"I've always learnt Spanish, but now their teaching me French it all goes in one ear and comes out the other." Miley said giggling.

"Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit ce soir, mais vous regardez incroyablement belle ce soir." I said winking at her.

"You sound so sexy talking French, but I don't even understand you." Miley said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"You look absolutely breath taking." I whispered.

"You're too cute." Miley muttered. "I really like your outfit, you remembered my favourite colour?" Miley asked blushing.

"Of course, I did. Trust me, I stood in front of the mirror for hours, then I called Selena for help. And all she did was giggle off things Drew was texting her, then she threw me an outfit and left." I explained embarrassed.

"Aww, that's cute. Drew and her seem really happy. She's like – all he talks about." Miley gushed. "It's sickening – but adorable!" She laughed.

"Mi?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She asked looking up at me.

"I saw Demi, hanging out with Greg. She has been for a while now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I think something's up." I said.

"Really? Greg? That guys a douche. I guess I can talk to her about it – if she'll see me that is." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"You two will be fine. Best friend forever, that's what girls say right?" I teased.

"You dick!" Miley said giggling.

"Yeah, something like that." I winked at her causing her to blush.

We had desert that took a walk on the beach, hand in hand.

"Ten months, that's all we got Nick. Ten more months of our youth. Then I'm not a cheerleader anymore, and your not that guy from homeroom. We'll be adults – facing the world as adults." She whispered sitting down next to me on the sand.

"We'll be fine." I muttered.

"What if we're not?" She asked turning to me. "There's a lot of possibilities and-"

"And I know you, your smart enough to make decisions that will lead you to something you'll love." I whispered kissing her head.

"You know, it's hard for me. School – school has been really hard for me. I'm not the smartest person, well, I'm stupid. I don't study enough, I take things too lightly, no matter how hard I try I'm still dumb and I'm scared! I'm scared that while all of you guys run off to college and bigger things, I'll always be the stupid girl who made all the wrong choices." She muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up. Sure, you're not an amazing student. But you are an amazing person, with an amazing personality and amazing friends. Who will stand up for you. And besides, like you said, ten months is a long time. With a kick ass tutor, like myself, you'll be a perfect student in no time." I said smirking at her.

"You always know what to say." She whispered leaning up and kissing me. I smiled into it, turning over so she was on top of me. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. "It's getting late. This has been really fun, but I think we should head back." She whispered placing her forehead on mine.

"Yeah me too, and besides, I should probably make sure you get home safely." I said taking her hand and staying on the beach since her house was at the far end of it.

"I dyed my hair red." Miley suddenly said.

"What?" I asked turning to see her beautiful brown locks still on her head.

"I was twelve, and rebelling from the world. And it looked pretty cool." She said smiling. "I think I'll dye it again for like two weeks, and become the rebellious teenager I once was. You know – enjoy my last bit of youth?" She said nudging me.

"You won't." I said smirking at her.

"Want to bet? Tomorrow, at school, I'll show up with red hair. Drag you out of school to bunk off – with my rebellious redhead ways." She said winking at me.

"You are crazy."

"Not crazy love, it's spontaneous." She said kissing my arm.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You've just dug your own grave, Nicholas. See you at school, _baby._" She said winking at me. She kissed me then walked into her house. Leaving me stunned.

I was leaning against Chelsea's locker, she was telling me a story about a movie she went and saw on a date last night. We were finally talking just to talk, and not for her to scoop information. We actually got on quite well.

"And then, the car was like whoosh. And you though they were all dead, but they weren't. Dude – Car Goes Whoosh And They're Not Dead was an epic movie." She said flipping her hair and leaning next to me.

"Yeah, so Logan Lerman was in it?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he had shirtless scenes." Chelsea said winking at me.

"I'll pass." I said as we walked to our homeroom.

"Where's Miley, she's not usually late…" Chelsea muttered as we walked in early.

"Well, she told me she was going to do something… _crazy _today. Doubt it." I said sitting next to her. "When did you two become friends?" I asked leaning my head on my hand. Chelsea sighed rolling her eyes.

"Not many people know this, but me and Demi are step-sisters. Crazy, but true. Have been for two years." Chelsea said biting her lip. "We're kind of close." She whispered. "Mr Dercan still isn't here?" She asked looking around.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Oh my god. Miley. She had dyed her hair red, it was wavy and long like usual. Her blue eyes were coated in dark, heavy eye makeup that would be better suited on emo Taylor. But strangely, it looked good on her. She was wearing a tight black tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket with a grey hood.

Her footsteps were slow, steady and sounded really loud in the room. She walked over to me smirking.

"Good morning Nicholas," She said. "I believe I owe you the craziest day of your life." She whispered one our faces were close to one another's. "You're coming with me." She said leading me outside of the classroom.

"You're so crazy." I muttered against her lips and she kissed me against a random locker. She giggled sliding her hands up my shirt, she bit my lip as she pulled away. Her cold teeth sent shivers down me, I pulled away putting my arm around her as we walked out of school.

"Want to see our ride?" She asked winking at me. "I spent most of the night calling people, sorting out the craziest day ever." She whispered.

"I'm kind of scared now." I whispered honestly.

"When I was thirteen, I dated a total nob. He was cute though. Rode a motorcycle…" Miley said handing me a helmet, and taking my hand. Leading me round the corner. I saw it coming. There. In front of my eyes. Was a red, shiny, brand spanking new motorbike. "He taught me, and now I'm going to show you." She whispered sitting on it. "You coming?" She asked turning to me.

"Whose bike is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Ariana's brother, I'm not that bad." She said rolling her eyes. "Now are you ready?" She asked looking up at me.

"No, not really." I said sitting behind her and hugging her tightly.

"Don't be such a pussy." She hissed smirking.

"Where's your helmet?" I asked as she turned on the engine.

"Ha!" Was her reply.

And we were off.

We pulled up to a tattoo parlour around an hour later. She smirked, heading inside. Me at her tail. She was going totally insane. "They won't bite you." She reassured me. "The only person who will bite… is me." She winked at me taking my hand and leading me to the back.

"Miley!" One of the buff men called out.

"Pablo." She replied hugging him. I cringed as he smirked at me, his grills showing. What type of man has grills? I stopped in my tracks.

"What can I do for you, princess?" He asked smiling at her. She giggled, putting on her charm that just made everyone love her.

"My friend Nicholas here, needs a tattoo." She said smirking at me.

"What, Mi? No." I hissed.

"Yes. I was thinking maybe a skull on his forearm, or even a heart on his bicep?" She asked in a joking tone as I glared at her. "Or how about the words _Saving Grace _in nice italics on his wrist…" Miley suggested. I thought about it, today I was supposed to do something crazy. And I was getting a tattoo. I was getting a tattoo.

'Pablo' led us to a room in the parlour, not even bothering to check for id. After half an hour of endless pain, my cringing and Miley's witty remarks. It was finally done. We walked out of the parlour, hand in hand. Getting back on Miley's bike, we headed back to school.

"It's a about lunch, you want to go in?" Miley asked me as we locked away the bike. She fluffed her hair, shaking it after letting it free from the helmet.

"I got a tattoo." I said shocked.

"Want to know a secret?" Miley whispered attaching our lips. I nodded pulling away. She suddenly started giggling, "I wasn't really going to make you get a tattoo… it's temporary. It'll disappear in a couple weeks – so you can enjoy it for now." She whispered wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm not _that _rebellious." She said leaning against the wall.

"I got a temporary tattoo?" I asked.

"Yeah, you had fun right?" Miley asked me smiling.

"Yeah, I did." I said putting my arm around her. "Where are we going?" I muttered as we walked down the road.

"For a walk, how'd you like crazy Miley?" Miley asked me giggling.

"Crazy Miley's kind of fun." I admitted.

"Good, cause she wants to stay for a while." Miley said leaning her head on my chest.

"I'd love to have her." I said winking at Miley.

"You like the hair?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said running my hand through it.

"I used Ariana's dye. Haha, she almost killed me." Miley said laughing.

"You and your cheerleaders…" I muttered.

"I know right? They're crazy. I'm the sane one and I've turned so… I'd love see what we do." Miley said biting her lip. "You know what I want?" She asked as she saw the McDonalds M.

"What?" I asked.

"McFlurry's!" Miley called out running towards McDonalds.

"We're getting McDonalds?" I asked walking in behind her.

"Yes, we are. Now kiss me." She whispered as I joined our lips together. I felt her fingers in my hair, she tugged at my curls. I groaned as she licked my lip, I opened my mouth letting her in. she giggled pulling away. "We're in a McDonalds. With toddlers and children, let's save this." She said taking my hand.

And it was then when I realised, Miley was everything I'd ever wanted.

**Yeah, it's the weekend so I'm updating. The first week of school, boring as usual. But on the bright side, it means my birthday's in two months. Yeeeah. Excited. So this is it. I think I'll have a few more 'fluff' chapters before I get into writing drama. Because drama needs to be planned out carefully and I honestly don't have time for that. So I'm sorry guys. Hope you enjoy fluff though. Didn't get my reviews, but I don't mind. Everyone's busy with school and stuff, so yeah. But more reviews would be cool, if you want to tell people! ;)**

**Haha, okay, I think I'm done. Anything else? Err… Miley's POV! I think, once I get into this story I will throw in some of it. But for now, I think Nick's point of view makes more sense. Cause he doesn't notice the drama that's going on, and I was to keep you guys oblivious for a bit. Haha, I'm mean. Don't hate me. So, fluff's coming and Miley's POV is too. I think I've answered everything.**

**Thanks for reviewing. See you next week.**

**Jasmine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know… I took a two week break without telling you. But I promise it was **_**not **_**planned! I had a chapter written up, then it got deleted, so I changed it… then I hated it because all I wanted was the old one back! But now I'm back into updating once a week – fingers crossed – so enjoy this part and get excited for what's to come! This is where the drama starts – no more fluff. Read the A/N at the end too! ;) Jazz…**

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Five.**

The last bell rung as all the students filed into the hallways, buzzing and talking. I chuckled as I felt arms around me.

"What up, best friend?" Selena called out over the noise of other students.

"Nothing, just like everyone else here… so excited for this break!" I said as we walked towards my locker.

"Yeah, two weeks, just you, me and the couch." Selena said laughing.

"Oh, yeah. These two weeks are going to fly by." I said putting my arm around her.

"Totally!" Selena said as I opened my locker, taking out all my books.

"First thing on the agenda, sleepover?" I asked her.

"Not tonight, bub. Date with Drew, but tomorrow – I'm all yours." Selena said flipping her hair. "Lucky you!" She screeched as we walked towards the school doors.

"Right… so what do you expect me to do _all _night?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend – hang with her. Actually, don't – God knows what you'd two would get up to." Selena joked.

"Ha hah." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Sel, hey Nick!" Miley said running up to us and throwing her arms around me.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"I've got good news." Miley said suddenly. "Demi wanted to meet up with me today, it's going to be the first time in a month that we've talked." She said running her hands through her hair.

"Really? I knew things would work themselves out." I said putting my arm around her.

"What do you think she's going to say?" Selena asked.

"Nothing really, Demi's not really emotional. We're probably going to make up… or I hope." Miley said looking away.

"Good luck." I said.

…

_**Miley's POV.**_

I sighed as I walked into my house, ripping my Hollister hoody off my tanned body, keeping my white tank top on. I slipped out of my jeans, pulling on a pair of grey sweats that were laying on my bed. I grabbed my tiger crop top and threw it on over my tank. Pulling my hair into a tight ponytail, I redid my makeup, slipping on my vans and checked my phone for any messages. Finding none from Demi or Nick, I threw my phone back on my bed.

I walked downstairs, smiling as I saw Robby standing there looking through the mail.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, you look happy – where you headed?" He asked running his hand through his ginger hair.

"To meet Demi." I said smiling at him brightly.

"Well, when you get back, we can order a pizza." Robby said smiling down at me.

"Thanks Rob." I said walking out and making my way to Starbucks.

I walked in, instantly spotting Demi's blonde/brown hair. She looked up from her phone, tapping her fingers on the table. She bit her lip when she saw me, her brown eyes avoiding my blue ones. She slip a Starbucks mug over to me.

"I ordered your favourite." She said quietly.

"Thanks." I replied sipping the warm drink, it wasn't so hot anymore… but I didn't tell her that.

"We haven't talked in a while, I'm sorry." Demi whispered looking up at me.

"It's okay. You've just been… busy." I said biting my lip.

"I missed you." Demi said, finally talking.

"I missed you two, best friend." She cringed as I said that. Making me frown, we were still best friends right?

"How are you and Nick?" She asked smiling fakely.

"We're good. His really sweet." I said licking my lip and sipping my drink again. No matter how much I drank it, my throat was still dry.

"Yeah, seems like it." Demi muttered.

"How are you and… Greg?" I asked looking at her awkwardly.

"Oh, me and Greg aren't dating." Demi said defensively.

"Really? You two seem really close." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"His – been really supportive." Demi said.

"Why do you need support?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. Well, I didn't think I did." Demi said looking down.

"Dems, you can tell me." I said putting my hand on top of hers. She pulled her hand away.

"I want to re-join the cheerleading team, get back on my feet." Demi said running her hands through her hair. "After this break, I want everything to go back to normal. We can make that happen, right?" Demi asked worriedly.

"Well – no." I said nervously. "A lot has changed." I rephrased it.

"Like what?" Demi asked, her fake smile still on her mouth. It wasn't as big as her real one, or as special. It was forced, not the same.

"Like you ignored me for a whole month!" I snapped slamming my fist on the table. "I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"No, it's okay." Demi whispered standing up.

"Don't go, let's talk about this… please?" I asked her looking up.

She sighed sitting back down across me, "I'm sorry." She muttered. "These past few months have been really confusing for me." She said playing with the bracelets on her wrists.

"Demi, it's okay." I said.

"Miley, it's not." Demi hissed, breaking her beaded bracelet as she pulled it so hard. She sobbed as the beads rolled around the table. "Oh gosh, look at this!" She cried out.

I didn't realise tears were in my eyes until the first one fell. "Have you been taking your medicine?" I asked her helping her pick up the pills.

"Of course." She lied.

"No, Demi. You have to. You know what you're like when you don't." I said rolling the beads around my hand.

"You don't have to check up on me. I'm bi-polar, not crazy." Demi hissed.

"I know you're not Dem. But I care about you." I said biting my lip.

"You do?" Demi rolled her eyes. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yes! You're my best friend." I said my voice cracking.

"I can't." Demi said. "I can't handle being you're best friend." She said walking out.

I sobbed throwing all the beads out of my hand, and wiping my eyes fiercely as they scattered around the table. I walked out, running as fast as my feet would take me. I sobbed harder as I felt the raindrops begin to pelt my skin hardly. I shivered, cold. I reached my destination, Nick's house.

I knocked on the door a couple times, before he finally opened the door.

"Mi? Mi… are you okay?" He asked taking me into his arms.

I sobbed into his chest, "Sh- She doesn't want to be… She hates me." I whispered.

"Oh baby…" Nick said, I ignored my heart fluttering as the pet name escaped his lips. Crying harder.

"I don't even know what I did!" I explained rubbing my face in his chest. I sighed, exhausted. Pulling away from him, "Sorry, I just got mascara and eyeliner all over your shirt." I apologised. Gasping for air, as crying had swelled up my lungs.

Nick shut the door, letting me in. "Let me get you a towel, you're drenched." He whispered walking into the downstairs bathroom, returning a moment later with a dark brown towel. He wrapped it around my shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked when I finally stopped crying, we had sat on the couch and he'd just held me.

"Gosh, I don't even know. We were talking and drinking, then she just blew up!" I said sobbing again.

Nick sighed, taking me in his arms. "Did you say anything?" He asked.

"I don't even know – I mean, I asked her if she was taking her meds, and we were talking about cheerleading and – she just exploded." I explained frantically.

"Maybe, she's just confused. She wants to be how things were before…" Nick said kissing the side of my head. "This must be just as hard on you as it is on her." He whispered rubbing my shoulder.

"I just want everything to be normal again." I said wiping my eyes.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and find something you feel comfortable in, come down here and we'll watch some tv?" Nick suggested.

Gosh, he always knew what to say.

…

_**Nick's POV.**_

Miley ran back down the stairs, dressed in my blue plaid boxers and her tank top. She slipped into my arms, sighing.

"Thanks Nick." She said kissing my neck sweetly.

I smiled down at her, playing with her fingers. "Anytime." I replied.

"What's on TV?" She asked grabbing the remote.

"Nothing too interesting." I said winking at her. "Want to make out?" I teased.

"Oh, you nerd." She said. "Glee's on." She whispered causing me to frown.

"Okay." I muttered.

We sat in silence, as the kids in Glee belted out notes. Suddenly, the blonde and the Hispanic girl were making out, I sat up.

"Yeah, don't get too excited." Miley said smirking as she fast forwarded it.

"Hey, it was getting good!" I whined.

"I won't sit here and let you watch lesbian porn right here." Miley said smiling.

"Babe!" I called out.

"Fine, fine." She said pecking my lips. "Make out it is." She whispered.

And before I knew it. We were upstairs, making out.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, I groaned turning over. I pulled back, when I felt Miley lying beside me.

"Babe…" I whispered tiredly. "Baby…" I muttered.

"Mhmmm?" Miley asked.

"Are you awake?" I asked smirking lightly.

"No, you dumbass." Miley hissed turning around.

"Ha, Ma and Grace come back later today." I said rubbing her arm.

"Good to know, now can we sleep?" She muttered.

"Come on, it's eight." I said.

"It's also Saturday and the first day of break. I would like to sleep in." Miley muttered.

"Come on. I'll make breakfast." I suggested.

"What?" Miley asked opening one eye.

"Come on." I said taking her hand.

After spending all morning with Miley, just laying around the house we finally decided to go to her house so she could change. She smirked as she told me to wait downstairs. She finally came back down, dressed in daisy dukes and her 'society is killing us' shirt.

"Hey there." She flirted as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey." I replied kissing her forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked biting her lip.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Want to go shopping for Halloween costumes? I mean, it is next week." She said shrugging.

"Aren't we a little too old to dress up for Halloween?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A lot, actually. But Zac and Vanessa are throwing a sick Halloween party, so we gotta look hot. Come on, you can drive." She said throwing her car keys are me. "Well, don't just stand there." She hissed holding the door open for me.

"You are something." I said.

"Come on, hot stuff." Miley said sitting the passenger seat. She threw her feet onto the dashboard, turning on the radio. She squealed as she heard Beyonce's voice. "I would kill to have her voice." She gushed.

"No, you wouldn't." I replied pulling out of her driveway.

"It's a figure of speech, babe." She said rolling her window down and putting her arm out. "It's so hot. It's hard to believe it was storming yesterday." She whispered.

"Yeah, but that's the weather for you." I said as we drove down the street.

"I've been thinking about colleges…" Miley suddenly said. "I mean, it's getting closer and closer." She muttered.

"Don't stress." I said to her.

"Lucky for you, you're basically already into Harvard!" She said.

"Actually, I think I want to go somewhere closer to home…" I muttered.

"What? But Harvard is your dream…" She said biting her lip.

"Yeah, but I got Grace and Ma to worry about. So, I really want to get into UCLA next year." I said.

"That's a good school." Miley said smiling.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"I want to go to a place where I can work on things like journalism, and English." She said running her hands through her hair. "I really want to go to place that does photography too, you know?" She added. "I want to work for a magazine or something…" Miley muttered.

"That's good. You know what you want." I said smiling down at her.

…

"This outfit is adorable, right?" Miley squealed walking out in black skinny jeans, a black crop top with a skull on it and black combat boots. "It's totally Halloween!" She said.

"You look cute." I said twirling her around. "Your ass looks good." I complimented slapping her butt lightly.

"Nicholas!" She squealed.

"What?" I asked her, flashing my most innocent face.

"We're in a store!" She said.

"Yes, now go." I said pushing her back in the dressing room.

"Nick!" she called out from behind the curtain.

"Yes babe!" I replied.

"I lost my shirt." She said popping her head out.

"What?" I asked her.

"You heard." She hissed.

"How did you lose your shirt?" I laughed.

"I don't know. It's not here." She whined.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

Point is, we ended up walking out of the store with Miley in my shirt, and me shirtless. So yes, the 'society is killing us' with their lack of security!

…

**Oh my gosh! Yes, im back. No, I did not die. I've just been really busy, and really sick. I rewrote this a thousand times, and finally, managed to get it how I want it. I really hope you guys are still routing for this story! Cause I'm back on track. I'm deadly, like deadly ill. And it's supposed to be hot tomorrow, so I might update again, who knows?**

**I hope you guys understand on why it took so long. Honestly. And err, in the next chapter someone confesses their love – yes! – err, it's not who you think it is. Let me tell you that. And err, someone gets into hospital… and our Halloween party get's canceled. Boo. **

**Haha, that's a little spoiler for you readers. So if you want to guess in your reviews. I'd be happy to tell you you're all WRONG. Haha, okay. Bye for now.**

**Jasmine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Six.**

"Ugh, mornings make me feel icky." Ariana said as we walked down the halls. It was the first day back at school, and everyone knows how that is. I smiled as her lightly, as we carried on walking.

"It's almost my birthday." I said excitedly.

"Good, maybe then you'll finally get laid." Ariana teased. "I mean, you are the only girl on the squad that hasn't lost their… _v card._" She whispered.

"I don't want to lose it yet!" I defended.

"Yeah, right. You're a virgin at seventeen." Ariana said fluffing her hair. "No one is a virgin at seventeen – _especially _not a cheerleading captain." She said flipping her red hair.

"Well, I am." I said.

"Maybe that's how they do it in England, but this is California babes." Ariana said turning around. "Ooh, here comes your boyfriend and there's Katie. I'm off." She said running off just in time for Nick to walk up to me and hug me tightly.

"Hey baby." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I beamed.

"What's up?" He asked as we walked towards homeroom.

"Nothing much, my brains dead." I said leaning into him.

"Could say the same thing." He muttered. He opened the door for me, I walked in thanking him before he followed behind me.

"Hey Nick… Miley." Chelsea said excitedly.

"Hey Chels." He replied hugging her lightly.

"Good break?" She asked tapping her fingers across the table.

"Yeah." I replied sitting behind Nick.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Nick asked.

"It's nothing." She muttered looking down.

"A good mood is never nothing." I interjected, feeling left out.

"Good morning class." Mr Bradley's dull voice made us all face the front. "We have a new student joining us today, Leanne Skinner." He said.

Nick's eyes widened, as he sunk down in his chair. I couldn't help but notice how he was stiff all lesson, Leanne had the seat beside me. She was gorgeous. Long blonde hair, amazing puppy brown eyes, big pink pouty lips… she looked like a cover girl for vogue. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, with a pair of battered converse that had forever written on the tip. I knew that handwriting… but I just couldn't tell where.

She got up, rushing over to Chelsea as the bell rung. They both squealed, hugging each other tightly. I guess they knew each other. Nick put his head down walking out. I bit my lip slightly, okay?

I made my way to History, running to catch up with Nick.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Nick, you're lying to me." I said turning him around.

"God, Mi. I don't want to talk about it." He hissed running his hand through his hair.

"You were fine a half hour ago!" I said. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, well not this." He said walking into the classroom. I sighed, looking down. I opened the door, taking a seat next to Terry. He was a pretty chill guy, he had long blonde surfer hair and a swimmers body. A lot of girls swooned over him, but the only thing he swooned for was his board.

I zoned out as the teacher started talking about medicines in the war. I leaned my head on Terry's shoulder. He sighed, writing on a note.

_What's wrong? You look down._

His scruffy handwriting was leaning to right.

_My boyfriend's a dick. That's what._

I replied looking back at the teacher. I turned to see Nick staring at me and Terry. I rolled my eyes, turning away. I ignored both of them. Nick and Terry. And for once I actually understood History. I sighed as the bell rung, picking up my history book and walking out.

I was surprised to find Nick waiting for me at the doorway.

"What you're done being a prick?" I asked walking away from him. He followed me.

"You don't understand." He said softly. "I'm just confused." He tried to explain.

"_About?_" I asked.

"Her. Everything." Nick muttered. "I'll talk to you at break, I promise." He said trying to hug me.

I stepped back slightly, he sighed kissing my cheek and walking away.

I sighed as I went to my PE class. I walked into the locker room, opening up my locker. I smiled a little as I saw Ariana and Tiffany chatting to each other. "Hey." I said getting out my PE kit.

"Hey _hey!"_ Tiffany said in her usual upbeat energetic voice.

"You look down. What's got you down?" Ariana asked.

"You were right." I said. "This morning is icky." I said as I pulled my shirt off and slipping my PE shirt on.

"Ouch." Ariana said doing up her shoelaces.

"But after this we got break, so that's good." Tiffany said smiling.

"Totally." Ariana agreed.

I stepped onto the school field, rubbing my arms. Our PE teacher led us to the running track. "Laps! First two to six are team captains, last one to six does another lap!" He screamed in his cruel voice.

I sighed, running down the track. Tiffany at my tail. She sprinted forward, so she was level with me.

"Have you seen Demi around?" She asked her ponytail swaying.

"No?" I said as we turned around the corner.

"Either have I. Apparently she bunked off with Greg." Tiffany said as we finished the lap and started our second one.

"Ugh, I don't like her hanging with him." I moaned.

"Ah, what you going to do?" Tiffany giggled. "She just wants someone to care about her." She said as we turned the corner again.

"We care about her!" I screamed. "I stressed enough as it is without her playing house with Greg, and she's just being a bitch." I muttered.

"She's just fallen in love… it happens." Tiffany said cocking her head at me. "You would know." She said.

"Would I?" I asked rushing forward. She sped up so we were head to head again.

"Yeah, well you and Nick seem pretty cosy." She said as we reached the corner.

"Yeah – well…" I said breathing heavily. "You know." I muttered.

"No, I don't." Tiffany teased laughing. Fourth lap.

"This is tiring." I commented. "He was acting like a prick this morning." I explained.

"Any reason why?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Yeah… that's weird." She said.

"That new girl – she seems nice." I said smiling.

"Who blondie?" Tiffany asked pointing to Leanne.

"You could talk." I said laughing. Tiffany flipped her hair.

"Mines natural. Hers say ninety nine cents store." Tiffany said smirking.

"That's mean!" I said.

"You got to be mean to be kind." Tiffany said as we reached the corner again.

"That saying is bull." I said as we finished the lap.

Fifth lap.

"Ahh… running and periods do not mix." Tiffany said pouting.

"Poor baby." I said.

"Ha." She replied.

"Whose in the lead?" I asked.

"Victoria and Taylor." She replied.

"Those toothpicks?" I asked. That was our nickname for them, they were best friends, did everything together, on the squad and also size freaking zeros. I honestly never met any people as skinny as them.

"Yeah." Tiffany said laughing.

"I guess my steroids aren't working." I joked.

"Don't even joke about that!" Tiffany said.

"Gosh, I got stich." I said as I felt a sharp pain in my side.

Sixth lap.

"Last lap." She said.

"Gahh, this is deadly." I muttered.

"Coach wants us dead." Tiffany exaggerated.

"And the toothpicks are finished." I said as I saw Victoria and Taylor high five each other before plopping down on the grass to watch us all in our misery.

"Lucky cows." Tiffany whispered.

"PE really isn't my lesson." I said as we turned the corner.

"Come on, we've almost finished! Race you to the finish line?" Tiffany asked.

I sped off without warning her, just dashing off. I reached the finish line about two split seconds before her. She gasped for air.

"Cheater, cheater!" She cried out.

"Takes one to know one." I said sticking my tongue out.

"What is this, third grade?" She asked as we sat down next to the toothpicks.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Hey." I replied.

"Toothpicks!" Tiffany screamed hugging them both.

"You two are really slow runners." Taylor said.

"No, you two just have the speed of lightening." I said.

"Yeah, we do." Victoria said leaning on Taylors shoulder.

After everyone finished laps, Coach let us pick teams of five. It ended up being me, Tiffany, the toothpicks and Ariana. We had to play some new game of torture he came up with. I stood on the first line, three metres away stood Ariana, another three stood, Tiffany, another three stood Victoria and then finally another three stood Taylor. I had a ball in my hands.

I had to throw it to Ariana, who'd throw it to Tiff, who'd throw it to Victoria, who'd throw it to Taylor, then she'd run back to where I was and everyone would move forward. So we'd all eventually play every positon. I laughed as Ariana threw the ball towards Tiffany who didn't catch it. But moved so that Victoria caught it.

"You can't even catch a ball!" Ariana teased Tiffany.

"You threw it at my head!" Tiffany joked back.

I laughed at their bickering.

When break came, I stood there waiting for Nick who showed up. He looked down at me.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I know." I muttered.

"Look, here's the thing. Leanne." He started.

"The new girl?" I asked.

"She didn't just move here… she just moved back." He explained as we walked across the field.

"Okay?" I said confused.

"She's Grace's mum." He finally said.

"Wait – what?" I asked. "She's Grace's mum!" I whispered, trying not to scream at him.

"She left so long ago, I didn't think she was coming back." He admitted. "Grace doesn't know." He added.

"So what, now she's back!" I screamed.

"Yes. But this isn't a big deal." Nick reassured me. "You're my girlfriend okay?" He asked.

"And what about you and her?" I whispered looking down.

"There is no me and her! She walked out on us." He said looking at me.

"But now she's walking back in!" I screamed. "This girl, she's the mother of your child – she has your virginity and you once loved her. You can't tell me not to be worried." I screamed looking at him.

"I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about." Nick said hugging me.

"Nick?" We pulled away to see her standing there. "Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

I turned around walking away. Ignoring Nick calling after me.

_**Nick's POV.**_

"What are you doing back here, Leanne?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked the same. Her long blonde hair had grown longer, and her brown eyes were still soft. Her lips were still as pink, her voice was still raspy and quiet. She was still really confident. She looked at me. She'd grown taller and no longer looked up at me. We were practically the same height.

"I moved back." She said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked. "My life actually looks good right now." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Mine didn't! I wanted to start fresh, to be myself again." She said. "The only time I'd ever been myself, I was with you." She whispered.

"Leanne, I have a girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth. "And even if I didn't, you hurt me." I hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. "I didn't want to… but I wasn't ready to be a mum or be in a serious relationship! I've changed." She defended.

"I wasn't ready either. But I had to become ready." I said looking at her. "How can you live with yourself?" I asked.

"I can't." She whispered. "All I feel is guilt. And I want to make it up to you." She said.

"Just so you can sleep at night? No thanks." I hissed.

"Nick – listen." She said. "I loved you. I really did. And I understand that I walked out on us, but I really think I need to be a part of your life! I need to be a part of my baby's life!" She screamed.

"Grace." I hissed. "Grace is not your baby." I screamed. "Grace is my daughter. She's mine and I raised her without you. She doesn't need you." I said my voice cracking.

"She needs a mother Nick." Leanne said hugging herself. "_I'm _her mother Nick." She hissed.

"No, that's where you're wrong." I said. "You don't have the right you call yourself that." I hissed.

"I raised her too. Remember? After her birth, I looked after her for a year! A whole year." Leanne said. "I was there through her crying nights, and I was there through her first steps and her first word." She said tearing up. "She started pre-school yet?" She asked.

"No, we missed the first enrolment. She starts next week." I muttered.

"I'm her mum, Nick." Leanne said.

"All I know, is that we're better off without you." I said walking away.

I sighed as the bell rung, making my way to science. I found Miley sitting there, doodling on her book. She looked up at me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"… Yeah, I think I am." I said sitting beside her.

"I'm scared, Nick." She said quietly.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Losing you." She whispered.

"You won't." I promised her.

But for once, I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.

**Has it been two weeks already? I think this is becoming a thing. As much as I hate to say it, I feel like I need that two week gap between every chapter – don't kill me. We'll see how it goes. If the two week gap stays then I'm sorry, and if I get more time then we'll be on track.**

**So now, we have another person in this love triangular shaped prism. Yup, I actually said that. We added Leanne. I hope you guys don't mind but I needed her to come back in. I was planning on putting the Demi plot first and then adding her into it. But the Demi plot is really – really deep so I need to save that one. Maybe you'll read about it sometime? ;)**

**I really hope these past couple weeks have been good to you guys! Cause they've been alright to me. I got to talk to – IwantNiley3.0 I don't know if you guys read her stories but you should, she's nice. We talked via the amazing site called TWITTER. Follow her at IWantNiley2011 and/or follow me at xFuckYesNickJ.**

**So yeah, this has been a really long authors note. I don't think I missed anything out of this. Erm, Selena's character is on strike. Cause she's boring. Lol, yes. But she'll be back for the guys who love her!**

**COMPLICATED IS COMING BACK EITHER THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THAT. ;)**

**So that's it. If you read my long, long authors note please write a review and leave your twitter, so I can stalk your ass. Or if you don't have one – you can just tell me your favourite song at the moment. Or you can do both, if you're nice enough! Anyway, byee guys.**

**Jasmine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold as You.**

**Chapter Seven.**

I sighed from my spot in Taffy's Café; I tried rubbing my hands together, to warm up. I played with my spoon, swirling it round and round in my hot drink. I stared as the cream melted away in the hot chocolate. I picked up the mug and sipped my drink.

"Fancy seeing you here." I heard a deep voice. I looked up smiling lightly as I saw Terry there. He shirt was wet a little and his jeans looked damp. His hair was messed up and his face looked pale.

"Just come out of the water?" I asked sipping my drink.

He nodded. He looked at his cup, "Yeah, the waves were dull. So I left." He said his lips forming a flat line. "You come here often?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I was just passing by, this seemed like a good place to stop." I muttered.

"Your boyfriend's still being a dick?" He asked, shacking his wet blonde hair that had gotten darker.

"He never was." I said. "I'm just not the most understanding person…" I added. "We're fine." I said quickly.

"I wasn't asking." Terry asked, a tiny smile forming on his perfect facial features. "So, what are you drinking?" He asked leaning forward. I looked down at my cup.

"Hot chocolate." I replied.

"You're a hot chocolate person?" He asked.

"What does that even me?" I replied.

"Well, you are what you eat. In this case drink, and you seemed pretty sweet – confirmed." He said smirking at me.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked quietly.

"I'm trying to." He whispered leaning back.

"I have a boyfriend, you know that." I said licking my lips.

"I know, I respect that." He said. "No more flirting." He added smiling at me.

"Good." I replied.

"You know how to surf?" He asked.

I laughed, tilting my head back.

"What? You have a nice laugh, by the way." He said smiling.

"Stop flirting! And no, do I look like I know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was not flirting. Compliments are nice, compliments make the world go round." He said sipping his drink. He smiled as the hot drink ran down his throat.

"What you drinking?" I asked.

"I'm a coffee-holic." He said. "It's quite sad really. Coffee is such a serious drink, and I'm such a foolish guy." He whispered.

"Maybe under all that foolishness, there's a serious guy." I said.

"Highly doubt it." He replied.

"Don't." I said.

"We don't talk much outside the classroom, I like it." Terry suddenly said.

"Well, don't get used to it." I teased.

"I think I already have." He said sipping his drink.

"I have a confession." I said blushing.

"What?" He asked laughing lightly.

"The only reason I don't know how to surf – is because I don't know how to swim." I admitted. "But I've always wanted to learn." I added.

Terry laughed so hard at this point, clutching his sides. When he finally stopped, you know, after my cheeks were so warm that I thought a volcano was going to erupt in my mouth? Yeah, then.

He smiled at me, "That's cute." He whispered. "Really cute – I'm sure you can learn how to swim in no time. Everyone can learn how to swim, and I'd be happy to teach you." He said smoothly.

"Really?" I asked him gratefully.

"It's an opportunity for me to get you in a bikini. I'm taking it." He said smirking.

"Here we go again." I whispered.

"That wasn't flirting – that was the truth." He replied smartly.

"I don't like where this conversation is headed." I said honestly.

"Where is it headed?" Terry asked smiling cheekily.

"You're such a boy!" I said.

"I would hate to be called otherwise." He replied cocking his head at me. "Okay, okay." He said looking at me. "In all seriousness, I can teach you how to swim _and_surf." He said smiling at me.

"Then thank you." I said softly.

"What did Nick do anyway?" Terry asked leaning back. He gulped down some more coffee.

"Nothing." I said. "His ex just moved back and everything's bound to get complicated. I just don't want to loose him, you know?" I muttered. "I like him too much to loose him." I said.

"How does he feel about this girl moving back to town?" Terry asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, he didn't say much." I said honestly. "We just talked about us, we didn't really think about her." I whispered.

"Why don't you talk to her?" He asked.

"I don't want to." I said. "I can hardly look at her without wanting to kill her." I said honestly.

"Whoa…" Terry said laughing lightly.

"Don't go thinking a cat fight's going to happen." I warned him.

"Nope." He replied. "You're too delicate to get into a fight." He said.

"Delicate? What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It's a compliment." He replied.

"Enough with the compliments." I said laughing.

"I can't help it." He said.

"I couldn't date you even if I wanted to." I said honestly. "You have nicer hair then I do!" I said laughing.

"Now, _that_ I take offence to!" He said even though he was laughing too.

I smiled at him, looking down at my phone. I stood up suddenly looking down at him.

"We've been sitting here for a while." I said. "How didn't I notice?" I muttered.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said smiling. "Don't worry, I was about to head out anyway. See you tomorrow, Miles." He whispered kissing my cheek, and he was off.

I smiled all the way home.

…

_**Nick's POV**_

Miley had gotten here half an hour ago, and we were _still_trying to get Grace to fall asleep. I laughed as I sat beside Grace's bed, she was under the covers, hugging her teddy closely and listening to Miley tell her a bedtime story – or should I say her fourth bedtime story.

"So, I told the dragon that monkeys are not food and that he should never, ever eat a monkey as a snack ever again. And he said sorry, then we all went to sleep." Miley said.

Grace looked at her, "I'm tired." She yawned.

"Good, now go to sleep." I said kissing her forehead.

"Can you leave my nightlight on?" Grace asked looking up at me.

"Of course." I answered turning on her Polly Pocket nightlight.

"Goodnight Daddy." She whispered cuddling into her pillow. "Night Miley." She added closing her eyes.

Miley took my hand leading me out of Grace's bedroom, she left the door slightly open. I pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Shh." I said kissing her lightly.

She giggled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled pulling her closer until there was no more space between us. She pulled away biting her lip.

"Everyone's asleep." She said.

"Good." I replied kissing her again. "We… need… some private… time." I said in between kisses. I led her to my bedroom, my lips not leaving hers. She giggled as I opened the door, shutting it with my foot.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pushed her onto the bed lightly.

I kissed her, ignoring her question. I kissed her over and over again. She smiled pulling away, she pulled me down next to her. "Nicholas?" She asked. I rolled my eyes smiling, only she'd call me that.

"What?" I replied turning to face her.

"Where do you see yourself… after graduation?" She asked.

I smiled looking down at her, of course, I hadn't really thought about that. But I know what she wanted to hear, and what I wanted to say, so I said it.

"Somewhere, with you bugging me and me putting up with it because you're my girl. And Grace too, she'll be there. I haven't really thought about it." I admitted.

"What if we never get there?" She whispered.

"We will get there." I said kissing her lightly. She kissed back, pulling away.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I love you." I said.

Her smile widened, she squealed really loudly. Jumping up and running around the bed. "Are you serious? You love me! You love me!" She screamed jumping onto the bed.

"Shh!" I said laughing. "Yes, I love you… you crazy." I said kissing her.

"I love you too." She whispered kissing me. "I… love… you so… much." She said between kisses.

"Me too." I said pulling her into my arms, we lay there for a moment before she got up.

"Movie?" She asked bending down to look at what I had.

"Yeah, sure…" I whispered.

"I'm going to miss this." She said leaning into me as the movie started.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"Us." She said before the movie started.

And that was when my worries sunk in.

**Okay, it's short – like really short. One of the shortests chapters I've ever written for this, but it hasn't been two weeks so. I promise they will be longer, I just need to wrap this whole… fluff stage right out of the water. So as you can see… Nick's getting insecure about their relationship, and Miley's taking a liking in this Terry guy. Umm… I don't have much to say actually.**

**But… Complicated is coming along nicely – should be ready for FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. Just expect it this weekend! Okay that's it. Love you. Bye.**

**Jasmine.**


End file.
